omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Giratina
|-|Altered Form= |-|Shiny Altered Form= |-|Origin Form= Character Synopsis Giratina is a Ghost/Dragon-type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Giratina is the legendary pokémon of Time, being one of the three ancient pokémon under The Creation Trio. In the beginning, it was one of the fundamental pokémon that established the creation of the current world. Giratina is the representation of Anti-Matter and due to their nature, was banished into a realm of it's essence called The Reverse World, where Giratina resides Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Pokemon Name: Giratina Gender: Genderless Age: As old as creation Classification: Embodiment of Anti-Matter, Legendary Pokemon, Lord of The Reverse World, God of Anti-Matter Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Transformation (Capable of altering between it's altered form and origin form at will), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Giratina Time Manipulation (Giratina is described as the master of anti-matter, having absolute command over anything that contains anti-matter. In addition, Giratina can create realms comprised of anti-matter), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Giratina is stated by The Pokedex and many other sources to be the embodiment of anti-matter. With it's true essence being incorporeal and non-physical in nature), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Wind, Lightning and Earth), Transmutation (Creates boulders out of its energy via Ancient Power to attack, not unlike Dialga), Portal Creation, Dimensional BFR, Aura, Darkness Manipulation (Can create weapon-like constructs, such as spears and crescent blades. Otherwise in the form of energy blasts from multiple directions simultaneously), Space-Time Manipulation (created the Distortion World where its dimensions are inverted, its battle with Dialga and Palkia caused a pocket dimension to collapse), Telepathy (This hidden ability allows it to avoid attacks), Illusion Creation (May appear as a shadow when visiting the Pokemon World), Sensing (reacted to Arceus from several floors away, sensed Shaymin and Dialga on separate instances in and outside its own dimension), Cosmic Awareness (in Pokemon Platinum it was noted that Cyrus attempting to rewrite the Pokemon Universe disturbed Giratina despite its residence in another Universe, reacted to Arceus from another dimension in the anime), Shapeshifting (can alter the shape of its wings, whether into claws or spikes, its very form changes depending on its environment), Emotion, Willpower, and Knowledge Destruction (Like its brethren, can destroy "spirit", which in the context in the instance it's said, means this), Causality Manipulation (Created The Distortion World, a realm that contain twisted causality and directionality. Whatever it does in the Distortion World, is reflected in the Pokemon World, of which can be used in combat), Immortality (Type 1 {Giratina is unable to age and is described as immortal}, Type 3, Type 5 {Stated by many sources to exist in a state of death and alive, implying that it's neither born nor dead}, Type 8 {Reliant on the concept of antimatter} & Type 9; Killing the physical form of Giratina will only sever it's connection to the material world, as it's true essence resides in a higher plane beyond time), Subjective Reality, Reality Warping (Creation Trio memebers are capable of altering reality to the way they see fit. Capable of manipulating the boundary between real and unreality, even making Darkrai's nightmares manifest themselves physically), Creation (Help created the entire multiverse. Also is capable of creating objects from nothing such as it's own realm), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Giratinanaturally exists in a world where time, direction and causality are fundamentally twisted and backwards), Existence Erasure (The official Pokemon cite stated that Giratina is capable of erasing the entire world. Capable of making beings disappear through his powers), Conceptual Manipulation (Wields control over his own aspect, which is Antimatter, to this level), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has manipulation over his own realm he created, which is The Reverse World), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with ghost-types, "Spirit" and other concepts), Sealing, BFR (Can send people to it's own dimension or other realities, sealing them there completely), Ressurection (Can bring itself back into being with it's will), Large Size (Type 9), Catoptromancy (Can see into the Pokemon World this way in the anime *Giratina has resistance to the following: Existence Erasure (Wouldn't have been effected by their own erasure of the entire universe. Can also endure Dialga's Roar of Time, which is capable of erasing foes), Causality Manipulation (Was able to resist the distortions of causal laws when fighting Dialga), Time Manipulation (Naturally contends with Dialga and has resistance to their powrs, Mind Manipulation (It takes all of the Lake Trio to sate Giratina; any less will fail), Soul Manipulation (Predates the concepts of souls and is described as non-living, further suggesting the lack of a soul), Death Manipulation (The Creation Trio are neither living nor non-living, as such, cenventional death powers are useless to them), Emotion, Willpower, and Information Manipulation (Endures the powers of The Lake Guardians and it's to the extend where The Lake Guardians have to pacify them) Destructive Ability: '''At least '''Multiverse level+ (The Original Story described Palkia as being one of the fundamental pokémon that aided in the creation of the entire multiverse, which is infinite in size on the basis that The Mirror Cave links universes without beginning or end, creating an ad infinitum process, also backed up by later statements in series. Every game sold is it's own separate cosmology as a result of Link Cables, which are proven to exist in-universe, numerous times. Stated to have as much power as Palkia and Dialga, in addition is consistently portrayed as on par with the rest of The Creation Trio) Speed: Immeasurable '(The Creation Trio exists on a plane greater than space and time, as Sheena had to transcend both to even interact with them. Cyrus needed the manifest a Red Chain in order to sustain The Creatio Trio in the physical plane. Comparable to Dialga, who explictly exists in the dimension of Time, aka the 4th Dimension). '''Omnipresent '''in True Form & In Distortion World (Exists as an underlying concept of the multiverse, being all of antimatter across the entire multiverse. Also it's stated that Giratina exists as one with The Distortion World, with it's very presence being felt in every iota of the realm) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Comparable to Palkia, who stated to embody the entirety of their dimension, which exists on a higher plane) Striking Ability: At least Multiversal+ (Can trade blows with it's brethren, Palkia and Dialga) Durability: At least Multiverse level+ (As the embodiment of antimatter, is likely very hard to kill), (Comparable to Dialga, who could tank hits from Arceus) Stamina: Limitless 'as it tirelessly balances the Distortion and Pokemon worlds 'Range: Multiversal+ (In a future event it destroyed two regions from Arceus's pocket dimension with its fight with Dialga and Palkia. Can travel between Worlds freely, whatever it does in the Distortion World is reflected in the Pokemon World, can see across Universes via reflections etc.) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, as it is aware of the Real World and the existence of Dialga and Palkia and their powers, as well as various Pokemon and humans, and is capable of strategically using the effects it causes to the Real World through the Distortion World to its advantage. Also, Cynthia theorized it arranged the Distortion World as a puzzle to test the player, a test that required help from the Lake Trio. Weaknesses: Giratina is weak against Dragon, Fairy, Ghost, Dark, and Ice-Type moves Other Attributes List of Equipment: Griseous Orb (used to enter Origin Forme outside of the Distortion World) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shadow Force:' Giratina can vanish and ambush its foes almost immediately. *'Will-O-Wisp:' Giratina can shoot a blue fireball from its mouth. *'Aura Sphere:' Giratina can draw from its Aura and fire a powerful energy sphere. *'Dragon Claw:' (In Origin Forme) One of the foremost spikes on the side of its own body becomes infused with Dragon-type energy and Giratina charges at its opponent to violently strike with said spike. *'Anti-Matter Manipulation:' In the Distortion World, Giratina can manipulate anti-matter. Affecting the Distortion World will also affect the Real World. *'Altered Forme:' When leaving the Reverse World, Giratina adapts to gravity and goes into an altered form. However, this limits what it can do. Extra Info: '''Check out this blog to see just how far into 2-A Giratina is relative to other beings of his level *Read this blog to get a better in-depth explanation of how Pokemon is 2-A and refutes to common misconceptions against it Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Pokémon Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Abstract Beings Category:Nintendo Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Dragons Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Villains Category:Primordial Entities Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Willpower Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Destruction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Physics Benders Category:Clairvoyance Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Wind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Illusionist Category:Earth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Catoptromancy Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 2